


Chasing you

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chasing, Cum shot, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, PWP, dub con, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Porn without plot, written for my dear friend





	Chasing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenOfRivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/gifts).



> I have never watched GoT so please be gentle if I write this dude completly OOC

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, you minx!”, the Hound’s voice echoed through the empty forest. (Y/N) had ran away from him after he scared her, with his wild eyes and the dangerous smirk. She took the chance when he looked into the other direction, ran past him at a high speed. The Hound turned around, started chasing her again.

“Just stop! Fucking hell, I know I will catch you no matter what!”, and he was right. A few hundred meters, she tripped over a root, falling down into the muddy ground. She got up too late, the Hound had already grabbed her by this time. With a happy grin on his face, he pressed her against the nearest tree.

“You really think you could get away from me? Oh oh, little girl, I have seen the look in your eyes, you want this too…”, the Hound muttered, trailed his hands down her sides. Compared to him, she was so tiny, barely reaching his chest.

She looked up to him, his hands gripping tightly onto her hips now. He would not get her go. She was at his mercy. Slowly, he undid the bows of her dress, but a few seconds in, he lost his patience. The Hound grabbed the fabric and ripped it in two, leaving her in her corset and undergarments.

“No…stop this.”, she whispered, but only earned a smirk from the Hound as he tugged on her corset, dropped it down into the mud. His eyes gazed over her exposed body, and he reached to her breasts. The Hound tugged on her nipples, praising her for being a ‘good fucking whore’. How the running away was useless in the end. He’d take what he wants anyways.

Little pants and groans escaped her lips while the Hound worked on her breasts. Groping, tugging, leaving little marks. Making sure the next one who would fuck her saw that he was there before.

But her breasts were not what he wanted in the end. The Hound grabbed her undergarments, ripping them down as if they were made out of paper. He forced his knee between her bare wetness, grinding against her clit. That’s when he noticed how wet she already was, earning a smirk.

“Such a little whore, so wet already? Just from me chasing you, fucking playing with your tits?”, he growled out, his erection pressing against her stomach. She looked down, realized how big he actually was. His erection was, at least, the length of her forearm and as wide as her fist.

“Cannot wait anymore…”, the Hound said, freeing his erection from his pants. It was just as huge as she imagined, panic filling her eyes. The Hound looked down and picked up how nervous she seemed. He just laughed and patted over her head.

“Don’t worry babe. I will fucking make it fit, if you like it or not, I don’t care.”

The Hound grabbed her, scooping her up until he could line up his cock with her pussy. Before pushing in, he rubbed against her wetness a few times, getting his cock dripping. Finally, he pressed the tip against her tiny entrance, letting out a groan.

“Come on...just fucking fit!”, he growled and pushed in. Her loud yell filled the forest, crying out as he pushed as much as possible from his huge cock inside of her. About half of it fit in before the Hound had to step, hitting her cervix. Both noticed the bulge she had on her stomach, caused by his large cock.

“See this? Fuck, you are such a filthy slut, takin’ my cock like this...gonna ruin you for everyone, only my cock will satisfy you anymore.“, he moaned out. Slowly, the Hound pulled back, making some of the pain go away. She was panting, until he crashed his hips against hers again, fitting more in that before. She cried, tears dropping down her cheeks as he took her hard, filling her belly with his large cock.

Soon, he twitched inside of her, signaling he was about to cum.  
(Ending 1 with cumshot on face)  
With a quick movement, he pulled her off his cock. The Hound set her down on the ground, then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her knees. He grabbed his cock, stroking above her face a few times before he came. His cum splashed all over her face, covering her in white. She had her mouth open, getting some of it down her throat. With every stroke, more cum hit her face and hair, dripping down to her breasts.

When the Hound was finally done, he looked down to his little toy. He smirked, patted her cheek, “This is just the start. Get back up, and I will fuck you some more at home.”

(Ending two with cuming in her)  
He sped up more, his balls slapping against her while fucking her hard. The twitching was visible from the outlines of her belly too, making her cry and beg for his cum. Finally, he buried his cock deep inside of her, filling her up with his cum. Both cried out in pleasure, their cum dripping down onto the ground. In no time she was filled up, but he did not stop cumming. So it gushed out of her, white covering the grass and mud under them. When the Hound had shot all of his cum inside of her, he slowly moved her off his cock, on which she had been ‘impaled’. When the last inch filled slipped out, cum gushed out of her gaping hole, making her feel filthy and disgusting. The Hound just licked his lips with a grin, “Cannot wait for the next round, minx.”


End file.
